The End?
by NekoSisters
Summary: In the darkness of a OZ prison cell a single person sat in the back chained to a wall, pondering their horrible fate.' A person in an oz prison is about to die and has some interesting memories to keep them company, just who did the person end up in ther
1. Default Chapter

In the darkness of a OZ prison cell a single person sat in the back chained to a wall, pondering  
  
their horrible fate. The girls head was bent so that any one looking could not see the pained  
  
expression on her pale face. She rolled her chained hands and tried to get in a some what  
  
comfortable position, like that was even possible. She leaned her head back against the cell wall  
  
and blew at a disheveled lock of pale blonde hair, which had fallen into her now un-sparkling  
  
eyes. "How did my life go so wrong?" She smiled without humor..."No I remember now," the  
  
girl closed her eyes as her thoughts went back to the beginning of her end. "Yes....I remember..."  
  
  
  
A.N.   
  
I know very short prologue, but please read! 


	2. Flash Back Begins

"Yes....I remember..."  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Leo?!" Eek...oops...excuse me..." A bright blue haired girl with a light flush to her cheeks was  
  
trying to make her way through the crowded club to a girl with blonde hair and sparkling blue  
  
eyes, Leo, the girl finally made her way to the girls side. "Wew its packed tonight!" The girl said  
  
a loud voice so she was heard.   
  
"Took you long enough!" Leo laughed, at her out of breath friend. "Yah it is a little crowded for  
  
my liking, I'm getting an uneasy feeling..." Leo rubbed her arms and glanced about, why did she  
  
have this nagging feeling?  
  
"Oh your full of it Leo! It better be a good something if anything big is going to happen because  
  
if its something big that's bad, I know who to blame." The girl laughed.  
  
"Uhn-huh," Leo rolled her eyes slightly, and looked around, it really was getting to crowded in  
  
the club, she leaned near her friend to make sure she was heard, "Jessica! Wonna go somewhere  
  
less crowded? I am really getting a closed in feeling."  
  
"Oh come on Leo! I just got here," Jessica pouted at her friend, "I really love this club!"  
  
Leo sighed, "Jessica I really don't like it in here..." Jessica didn't seem to be paying any attention  
  
to her so she just shrugged, "Jessy I'm gonna go outside ok? If I don't come back in I went  
  
home...k? oh whatever..." Leo gave up and started to walk off. "Ja ne!" She yelled over her  
  
shoulder, not like Jessica probably heard her with all this noise. Leo made her way towards the  
  
door and wasn't getting there very quickly because of the crowd and the fact that every other man  
  
she passed thought they needed to flirt with her. She had cursed herself a thousand times for her  
  
choice in clothing this night, wearing a red halter top and skin tight black pants that fit like a  
  
glove a coat draped over her arm (A.N. what her clothing normally follow along; tight black  
  
pants, knee high boots underneath or other sizes with that, a shirt and a black jacket to match her  
  
pants, almost anything goes with black.), by the time she reached the exit.  
  
Leo walked to through the parking lot, she breathed deeply of the night air and shivered slightly  
  
in the somewhat chill air before pulling on the black jacket that went with her outfit. "I can  
  
breath," she sighed, she walked across the street from the club where she got a nice parking space  
  
for her car. The cars black paint job made it look like it was trying to hide in the darkness of the  
  
night and trees that stood around it cloaking it with added darkness. Leo walked over and  
  
unlocked her door sitting inside, she shut the door behind her locking it, she cracked the window  
  
so she could still get fresh air. She glanced over at the club when she heard a loud noise that  
  
sounded like and explosion and watched in horror as the club went up in a roaring blaze of  
  
smoke and fire, peace's of rock, concrete and wood and god knows what else hit against her car.   
  
"Je...Jessica?!" Leo tried to open her car door, forgetting to unlock it...she pulled at the lock and  
  
hit it when it wouldn't open until it did and jumped out of her car, "JESSICA?!" raising across  
  
the street, when she started to raise across the club parking lot and past the last of the people that  
  
where running away from the club who could she was grabbed smartly around her upper arm.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!" She screamed and tried to get loose of the strong hold on her arm.  
  
A.N.  
  
Hmm what do you think? I would love feed back! I think this one is my best yet, what I have of  
  
them yet at least, but I'm the writer so it doesn't count really (sighs) wish it did....  
  
Amanda: Stay around to find out more about Leo!  
  
Sasha: uh-huh and how the mysterious person ended up in a oz prison.  
  
Amanda: What happened to Jessica?  
  
Sasha: Who grabbed Leo?   
  
Amanda: What the hell happened to that club?  
  
Sasha: And if Leo's incurrence will cover the price on getting her cars paint job repaired...  
  
Amanda: Um...no...(gives Sasha a funny look) you wont find that last one out... 


	3. LET ME GO!

Last Time  
  
"Je...Jessica?!" Leo tried to open her car door, forgetting to unlock it...she pulled at the lock and  
  
hit it when it wouldn't open until it did and jumped out of her car, "JESSICA?!" raising across  
  
the street, when she started to raise across the club parking lot and past the last of the people that  
  
where running away from the club who could she was grabbed smartly around her upper arm.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!" She screamed and tried to get loose of the strong hold on her arm.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Leo fought against the restraining arm and got loose only to be grabbed again this time more  
  
tightly, she stood there frozen in place watching the fire blaze painting the night sky with a light  
  
glow, then as if the sky disliked the glow it opened its heavens and let rain poor down,  
  
weakening the blaze before the sirens where heard screaming in the distance. The person holding  
  
Leo in her places arm loosened then let go, "why did you stop me?" Leo whispered, not turning  
  
from her frozen position rain rolling down her upturned face and hiding the fact that she was  
  
crying.  
  
"Because...." came the reply after a long silence. Leo let her head fall before she spun around and  
  
brushed past the man.  
  
"Heh...because...that's a great answer..." Leo raised her chin up high and stuck her hands in her  
  
pockets and started to walk away from the now dying flames. Her wet hair hung heavily around  
  
her face, clinging to her pale features. "Jessica may your soul rest in peace..." she trailed off,  
  
stopping and looking up into the crying sky. "You like me to be alone don't you?" She asked  
  
then laughed bitterly.  
  
"Miss?" Leo looked at the speaker, a boy with blonde hair that looked darker then it really was  
  
because of the rain with gentle blue eyes. "You should leave this area its not safe." He warned,  
  
concern evident in his features and voice.  
  
Leo smiled, "I know its not safe, don't really care." Leo shrugged and turned and looked at the  
  
burning building again. "Hmm...what to do now? I now have nothing..." she glanced at the  
  
somewhat eliminate figure of the person who must have stopped her. "I know I should probably  
  
be thanking you for stopping me, but I feeling like I should also curse you," she whispered. The  
  
fire trucks pulled into the drive and the fire fighters started to run around. The guy who stopped  
  
her and the blonde disappeared (A.N. not literally). The girl stood there still after the fire fighters  
  
had finished their job, watching it all. Then there where soldiers, they where walking around, as  
  
if they where doing an investigation, going into the burnt remains of the building, they all seemed  
  
to be in a hurry of something, even in the rain. They were setting up some tents and more soldiers  
  
and other people were arriving, along with news crews.  
  
At one of the tents  
  
"Huh? She's still here?" Duo blinked and looked over in the direction of the girl who still stood  
  
in the rain watching the people scurry around the clubs remains.   
  
"Yes, she's been like that all this time, Duo. You just noticed?" Quatre questioned. He glanced  
  
over at the soaked girl concerned, "she really should get out of the rain, its been hours and she  
  
hasn't moved. She's going to get sick." He looked towards his friends.  
  
"It's the onna's fault is she gets sick, its her own problem." Wufei complained, "now we have  
  
work to do."  
  
"Both Quatre and Wufei are right, we have to figure out who blew up that club, and that girl  
  
really should get out of the rain. I want to talk to her actually, she might know something also  
  
that could be of help. Quatre could you please go get her?" Quatre nodded at Noin, and went off  
  
in the direction of the girl with a rain coat polled snugly around him.  
  
Leo couldn't believe it, her best friend, her only friend was dead, and she would have been as  
  
well if she had not needed to get out of that crammed club.  
  
"Miss?" Leo didn't look over at the boy. "Miss please come over and out of the rain?!" Quatre  
  
questioned, he was starting to think that she wasn't going to move but she turned towards him.  
  
She made eye contact with him, then looked away, but Quatre had seen the hurt in her eyes  
  
before she shielded it. "Please miss, will you come?" the girls head fell as if in defeat and let him  
  
place a hand upon her back and lead her in the direction of the others.  
  
"Hello, my name is Noin..." Noin introduced herself to the girl then added, "what is your name?"   
  
"Leo," was the simple reply, the girl didn't race her face. Quatre placed a blanket around the girl  
  
in hopes of giving some warmth, that was somewhat in possible with all those wet clothing  
  
though, she was soaked through and through ten times over.  
  
"Leo?" Noin questioned the girl and received a slight nod. "Well Leo would you mind if I asked  
  
you a couple questions? It would be helpful if you could answer a couple of them." Noin added  
  
the last part as an after thought.  
  
"Sure, ask away Miss Noin." The girl looked up then and strait at Noin, knowing it was her and  
  
not either of the girls standing next to her, good sense's Noin thought to herself.  
  
"You should dry off though, your going to get sick in all those wet clothing." Noin replied.  
  
Strange expression crossed the girls face for the briefest time. "Would you go somewhere with  
  
us?" The girl shrugged. "Good, do you have anyone you need to contact?"  
  
"I did but she kinda just died." Leo shot a glance over her shoulder. "Don't think Jessy will mind  
  
if I don't leave a note." she replied. Leo new she shouldn't have tried to take some of the pain  
  
away in her own eyes when she felt her heart twist into nots.  
  
"Leo this way," Noin now placed a arm on the girls back and started to lead her in the direction  
  
of a waiting car, then said over her shoulder to the guys, "there's nothing else we can do here  
  
tonight so lets all head back."  
  
In the car/limo type thing  
  
"Leo do you have a last name?" Noin questioned.  
  
"Leo Rana Star," she replied looking out the wind, she rapped her arms around herself under the  
  
blanket, she was freezing and her clothing were making her movements uncomfortable.  
  
A.N.  
  
Amanda: What does Noin want to ask Leo?  
  
Sasha: Will it be of any help?  
  
Amanda: Will Leo be alright?  
  
Sasha: Sure hope she doesn't get sick.  
  
Stay toned for the next chapter. 


End file.
